Warriors: The Infected
Hello readers. FireClan here. Welcome to the zombie themed Warriors Fanfic, The Infected. It follows the story of Stormstar, an ex-warrior of ThunderClan. He must rely on the help of the other clans and complete strangers to survive, but will it all be worth it? Will the earth ever heal? This fanfic for the most part will be in the 1st person. It also takes place not so long after Bramblestar's Storm. Note, at the time of making this I have not finished Bramblestar's Storm but I am close enough to the end to where I know what happens. (First a flood, now the zombie apocalypse? Please enjoy the newest Warriors book, Squirrelflight's Giant Explosion am I right?) Anyway, here is the story... The Story "Hello, my name is Stormstar. Formely a kittypet by the name of Frankie. Several moons ago, a flood surged through the forest, causing me to meet Bramblestar and eventually join his clan, ThunderClan, to be specific. After we rebuilt the camp and survived both the flood and the badgers, I thought the worst was over for the most part. Oh, was I wrong. Something very bad has happened, something very unnatural. And I don't mean just for the clans, I mean the entire world is messed up. I fear I am the last cat left, the last living one, in the forest at least. If the infected ones don't get me, I'll stare or freeze to death. Either way I'll die. That's all that happens nowadays, death. Anyway, If i'm going to die, I think I should share my story. I remember it so vividly..." Year One - Newleaf It had been several moons since the flood, and Stormcloud was fitting into the clan nicely. With Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw becoming warriors, camp wasn't boring to sit around. Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw had gone out earlier on their warrior assesment. Stormcloud had just been sitting there, sharing a rabbit with his new mate, Ambercloud, when it happened. They were both in the middle of conversation. "So, how do you feel about Cinderheart's kits becoming warriors?" Ambercloud asked. "Alright. There won't be any other apprentices so we wont have a choice but to help with the duties. Though, I'd rather not have to check both Purdy and Graystripe for ticks." "Does anyone? Well, I guess you'll have to wait for your own apprentice. If you want, Snowpelt, Dewfrost, and I could take on the first duties ourselves. We could even-" "Help! Leafpool! Jayfeather! Cloudtail's hurt!" Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw rushed into camp with the fluffy, white warrior on their backs. Stormcloud rushed over to the medicine den with Jayfeather and Bramblestar. There was a large bitemark across Cloudtail's flank. Stormcloud recoiled at the scent of infection and crow-food. He padded over to Sorrelpaw and Hollypaw. "What in StarClan's name happened to Cloudtail?" "We would tell you, but you wouldn't believe us." "After seeing that bite, I'd believe a badger flew out of the sky and ate a tree." Stormcloud saw Ambercloud staring at him. "Sorry. This isn't the time for jokes. Anyway, what happened?" "Well, the four of us travelled alongside the Twolegplace. It was odd because there weren't any twolegs around anywhere. When we were returning, a twoleg popped out of the trees and bit Cloudtail!" "A twoleg bit Cloudtail?" "Yes! Then it picked up Fernpaw and walked away! We tried slashing at it's legs but it didn't seem to notice. Plus, smell my claws." Stormcloud smelled Hollypaw's claws. They smelled of dirt and crow-food. "Euch. Did you dig your claws into garbage or something?" "That's not garbage. It's that twoleg's blood. The same black liquid seeped out of it's legs as we attacked it." Before Hollypaw could continue her story, Jayfeather came up to him. "Stormcloud, I need you to run an errand for me. Cloudtail wont have much time if he doesn't get help. I've never seen anything like this, so I need you to go to ShadowClan and ask Littlecloud for help. If he doesn't know what to do, try Mothwing and Willowshine." "Alright, sir. Be back in a bit." Stormcloud raced out of camp as fast as he could. He would do everything he could to save Cloudtail. He could smell the same rotten smell in the air as he ran through the trees. It must be some sickness passing through the clans. Littlecloud should have and antidote. I need to find a patrol. He ran across the ShadowClan border until he came across a cat. He recognized the black and white pelt of the ShadowClan deputy, Crowfrost. "Hey! Crowfrost! I need to see Littlecloud, can you take me to Rowanstar?" The ShadowClan warrior didn't seemed to notice. He appeared to be haunched over, eating. Stormcloud repeated louder. "Crowfrost! Stop stuffing your face for a moment and help me out here!" Crowfrost turned his neck to face Stormcloud. His eyes were clouded and white, instead his usual color of green. A thick layer of blood surrounded his mouth and he reeked of crow-food. Crowfrost had not been eating, but tearing apart a rabbit, tufts of white fur lied on the brush everywhere. Crowfrost began to approach Stormcloud. "Woah, stay back, Crowfrost. No crossing the border. I just need to see Rowanstar." The cat did not listen, as he crossed the scent line without a second thought. Stormcloud had just realized several other cats were surrounding him. A ShadowClan ambush! No, wait, there's something wrong with these cats. He thought. Each of the surrounding cats he could identify as ShadowClan warriors. They all looked similar to Crowfrost, missing fur, blood around their mouths, glazed eyes, and that same awful stench of trash. Stormcloud didn't have time to ask them what was wrong. He saw the ShadowClan cat, Olivenose, a cat who had died several moons ago in the Great Battle, try to snap at his leg with her yellow teeth. That was enough to set Stormcloud off. He turned and sprinted through the trees while the ShadowClan cats were distracted by a thrush flying overhead. By the time he returned to camp, the rotten smell was much stronger. The camp was deserted, and there were assorted bloodstains across the stone floor. "Hello? Bramblestar? Squirrelflight? Jayfeather? Anyone?" Stormcloud called out many times to no response. "St-Stormcloud." He heard a faint plea from the medicine den. He ran to the crack in the stone, there was a faint trail of blood leading to the opening. Inside, were several tufts of gray and brown fur. Back toward the store, layed Leafpool. She had many bites across he pelt, was missing several chunks of flesh, and was losing blood at a rapid rate. "Great StarClan! What happened to you?" "D-Don't... go near... Cloudtail. ThunderClan... in... tunnels. Don't go near... Jayfeather... you need to leave before... he wakes up." Leafpool let out one final breath, and fell limp on the floor. Her scarlet-red blood turned a sickly black as it pooled out of her even quicker. Stormcloud stepped out of the cave, the mental image of the medicine cat's death still in his mind. He circled the camp, looking for any other injured cats, when he saw Cloudtail at the edge of the stone wall. "Cloudtail! What in StarClan's name did you do to Leafpool and Jayfeather?" Stormcloud's question was answered as Cloudtail crained his neck to face him. His blue eyes were cloudy white, much like Crowfrost. Stormcloud gazed down at the ground to see the half-eaten gray body of Jayfeather. Though his entire chest had been ripped open, he began to twitch and moan. The gray tom reopened his eyes to reveal they were also cloud white. Stormcloud watched in terror as he got back up on four legs. When Jayfeather stood up bits of flesh, organs, and blood welled from his open chest and stomach. He heard another low groan behind him back toward the cave. Leafpool began to emerge once more, same white eyes, same crow-food smell. TBC Category:FireClan's Stories